


担忧

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 脑了一下鼬拿毒药过程。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	担忧

"斑"把毒药交给鼬时，玩味地对他说："你想好了吗？""我从未像此刻这么清醒。"鼬单手接过药包，把手缩回了袍子。他平静地盯着对方面具上的孔洞，写轮眼对写轮眼，时间仿佛静止在那一刻。"斑"先举手，玩闹似地后退一步："不用这么紧张，我毕竟是现在世界上唯一能帮你的人了。"

乌鸦从鼬的身体里飞出，他的面容被渐渐挥散。

"不，你不是。"

"斑"等对方走后，用手慢慢挠拨着喉咙，盯着天花板，冷笑一声："不愧是好哥哥。"

如果说谁能让宇智波鼬感到担忧，答案只有一个，并此刻正活泼地跑在回家的路上。"哥哥！"小豆丁浑身散发着奶香，扑进等在路口的鼬怀里。鼬深深嗅着佐助清香的头发，低身搂紧了对方。"哥哥今天怎么来接我啦！我今天学会了分身术哦！"佐助拉着鼬的手，鼬的手很大，他握不住，鼬轻轻反手握紧柔滑的小手。他刚结束了暗部的任务，洗去一身血腥的同时对着镜子给肩膀上的砍伤敷了药。这次任务对方出乎意外地难缠，但他作为第一次带队队长，队员无一死伤无疑是最好的结果，但自己还是挂了彩。他没有觉得很羞愧，活下来就是最好的奖励，他不在意被伤害。

反正对方早死透在边境线上。当红光聚焦，死神的镰刀就已收割到一条新鲜的生命。

鼬握紧了弟弟的小手，感受着他脉搏有力的跳动。他拿起佐助的手腕，轻轻亲在对方的静脉上。"哥哥？"佐助不理解地看着鼬，鼬随后亲了弟弟的头顶，揉了揉他的头："没事，我们回家。"

夕阳将他们的影子拉得很长，鼬耐心地听着佐助对自己学会分身术后激动的描述。他的确不怕自己是否会受伤，甚至他也清楚自己的命早已不属于自己。但他仍担忧，害怕。

他担忧着佐助是否开心，他担忧佐助是否健康，他担忧佐助是否与人相处愉悦。他担忧——-——

他担忧着他唯一的弟弟的一切。

夕阳将影子吞噬在地平线，他们在回家的路上一起溶入黑暗。

乌鸦咔哒着嘴，飞到了鼬的身边。鼬解除了忍术，闭上眼静静在脑海里接受着乌鸦视线下看到的一切。他带着微笑，仿佛就在佐助身边一般，贪婪地观察着对方拔高的身姿，与同队的九尾不耐烦地打闹，白发上忍浮皮潦草地劝着二人，眼里满是笑意。有个樱发女孩紧紧盯着佐助，脸上飞起遮不住的红晕。弟弟看起来很开心，也很健壮，甚至也有了朋友。鼬发自内心地愉悦。

鬼鲛对鼬的暗查习以为常，但对方脸上的轻松让他充满好奇："家乡的一切就这么好吗？九尾小鬼怎么样了？""很好，我最喜欢的团子店出了新品。"鼬从草坪上起身，红光盯着同伴。"啊，这样，那下次我们尝尝看。首领说也该我们出发了。"鼬点头同意，起身看向木叶的方向。

我很欣慰，但我的担忧一如既往，佐助，你一定要再成长地强大些。让觊觎你的那些眼睛永远不敢直视你。

三代目去世的同时，鼬的身体也在逐渐恶化。他去找过猫婆婆，对方怜悯的眼神没有藏过他，鼬沉默地注视着对方仍是按照原来的药方抓配着吃了三个月后还不见好的药，内心了然。走出武器店，雨像眼泪一样咸湿地滴落在他身上。人生来就贪生怕死吗？他明白人对生的渴求，但他的生命从来就不曾属于过自己的，因此对着没拥有的东西也很难害怕失去。但他的锚定在木叶的一个黑发少年身上。只有对方甩离自己时，自己才会沉入三途川。鼬想到佐助，笑出了声。但随即而来的疼痛让他近乎昏厥，鼬感受着全身器官发出的抗议，默默计算着自己的时间。

雨还在下，滴答，滴答，又像对他生命的计时。眼泪如果能成为真相的休止符，早在那个月夜他的生命就已被暂停。现在时间开始报复不知畏惧的世人，在他身上加速前进。

佐助。

我依旧担忧。

我依旧恐慌。

我现在，还不想死。

"'斑"突然出现，接住了快要昏倒的鼬，将他带回了自己所住的地方。他早都知道对方视物困难，没有柱间细胞的加持，却还像自己一样一直开着眼，看这身体状况，也没几年活头了。好棋子也要裂了吗，他感到一丝不快。突然他感到身下的人抓住了自己的袖子，嘶哑着说："斑，帮帮我。"

"凭什么？""斑"带着好笑地问他。"因为没人知道你，如果我现在告诉木叶你的存在，对你的计划也将是很大的阻挠。"鼬开着眼，盯着对方橘色的面具。"你竟然觉得这样的身体能做到威胁我？""斑"轻笑一下，抬手就将鼬的脖子掐住钉在床上。"这样说吧，我现在直接拿了你的眼睛也不是不行。但是拿了我也没有什么用，你的废物弟弟也没到我能用他的地步。""斑"仔细观察着鼬的空白表情，发现没有什么端倪后，继续说："可以，我可以帮你。反正你也没几年活头了。到时候作为宇智波的我，对另外一个宇智波做什么，就不是你能管得了的。""随你，我只是想活着。"鼬咳嗽起来，"斑"松开了手，看着对方擦去嘴角的血痕。"你也会怕死？""斑"有点好奇地问他。

"当然，我每日都担忧惊恐。死是未知，我掌控不了，我当然会怕。"

End


End file.
